Superheroes
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: We all know Big Hero 6 is the story of 5 regular kids and a robot who build super-suits and become superheroes with their pure skill and brain. But... what if they had real superpowers and were real superheroes? Rated T for action, torture, blood, etc.


_**We all know Big Hero 6 is the story of 5 regular kids and a robot who build super-suits and become superheroes with their pure skill and brain.**_

 _ **But... what if they had real superpowers?**_

* * *

Hiro hated his life. Most of the time- After all, being a superhero was kinda cool.

Well, superhero in training. He hadn't "completely masted his powers yet", or whatever _that_ means.

Either way, it was pretty cool at times. Other times it was just terrible.

Like now, for instance.

Hiro gets it- he needs to control his powers so he accidentally don't shut off all the light in San Fransokyo or he doesn't make all the metal in a house explode apart- although that happened _once_. But using his powers takes a _lot_ of energy- and having to use them and think of ways to attack at 8 in the morning doesn't help, seeing as Hiro usually doesn't have _any_ energy that early in the day.

"Come on!" Callaghan's voice seemed far away and echoey. "Come on, Hiro, _push_!"

 _"I'm trying..."_ Hiro wanted to say back, but his voice didn't see to want to work. The entire room he was in was dark, yet Callaghan had a small ball of fire in his hand, illuminating enough so he could evade Hiro's attacks. The metal shards Hiro was sending were easily dodged- and it was beginning to get on Hiro's nerves.

He gets it won't be easy- but does he _really_ have to make the entire room dark while he does it?

Hiro was in one corner of the room, one hand held, open-palmed by his side to keep the room dark. His fingers felt like they were cramping up and he desperately wanted to close his hand and take a break, but Callaghan wouldn't let him. Using his other hand, Hiro wiped his brow and found he was sweating. Gritting his teeth, Hiro slowly moved along the side of the wall, looking around the room for something else metal.

His eyes found a tack-board. One by one, the tacks slowly wedged their way out of the board, sliding along the ground silently until they were near enough to Callaghan that the fire-light didn't reveal them, but they could attack him without one move. Hiro then made a metal book-shelf slam to the ground. He watched as Callaghan didn't flinch. Obviously he had been expecting something like that. Hiro waited a few more seconds- they felt like hours and his head was beginning to hurt- and then the tacks lunged forwards out of the darkness.

Almost immediately they burst into flames. Hiro felt defeated, but instantly pushed a hand out. The metal bookshelf shot forwards and almost hit Callaghan. Hiro's professor just barely managed to get himself out of the way. The shelf melted immediately.

Hiro's temper flared again. He knew it wouldn't be easy- it wasn't _supposed_ to be easy. But it felt impossible to "control his powers" and "reach his full potential". Hiro finally- _finally_ \- let his hand close. Immediately, the room was flooded with light. It didn't bother Hiro, but he could see Callaghan's eyes squint, trying to adjust to the light. "We weren't done-" Callaghan started, but Hiro shook his head.

"I can't..." Hiro sighed, shaking his cramped hand, stretching it in attempt to make it feel better.

"Hiro, you _can_." Callaghan started on his whole, 'Hiro-you're-the-most-talented-and-smart-and-powerful-hero-to-come-here-ever' speech, but Hiro really didn't want to hear it. "You just-"

"Need to reach my full potential." Hiro cut him off. "Yeah, I know. You've told me at least 25 times in the past hour."

"I'm just trying to help-"

"Yeah, I don't want any help." Hiro took a deep breath. He was letting his temper get the best of him- he needed to calm down. It wouldn't do any good to get an academic-detention again for mouthing off to a teacher. Especially from Callaghan- seeing as he was offering him special 1 on 1 classes that his aunt was paying a _lot_ for. "I'm not my brother." Hiro added half-heartedly.

"I know you're not Tadashi." Hiro nearly laughed at Callaghan's tone. He always sounded so happy and excited at the mention of his brothers name- Hiro though? He probably sounded exhausted. "Everyone's different-"

"Yeah, and I'm different because I _can't do this_!" Hiro shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I've _tried_. But you already know what I'm going to do-"

"You're too predictable." Callaghan added, walking up closer to Hiro. "You need to become unpredictable, so you can surprise your enemies."

"But if they don't know me then they won't know what to expect." Hiro added.

"What if they're a mind-reader? Or someone who was close to you turned on you?" Callaghan added. "They would know all of your secrets and your way of fighting."

"Incase you haven't noticed," Hiro added loudly, "I don't have very many people who are close to me." It was true. None of the other kids seemed to want to be friends with Hiro- other than Tadashi and his friends. Half the time Hiro was sure _they_ wanted to be around him.

"Even if they aren't close to you," Callaghan pressed on. "They could still have spies that watch you, or they could study you from afar. You need to be unpredictable." Callaghan repeated.

"I know." Hiro sighed. "But even when I _try_ to be unpredictable, you still win."

A smile appeared on Callaghan's face, making him look like an older, nicer version of himself. "That's because I've been studying teenagers fighting styles nearly all of my life. Believe me, only select few have been able to surprise me-"

"And let me guess, Tadashi was one of them?" Hiro added, shaking his head again. "I don't know how else to make this clear- _I'm not my brother_." Ignoring Callaghan's protests, Hiro turned and walked out of the room.

Hiro knew he had gone too far- he shouldn't have snapped. But honestly, it felt like his entire world revolved around Tadashi. Everything reminded him of his older brother- sometimes it felt like even _Tadashi_ compared Hiro to himself, if for no other reason then to make himself feel better. Hiro was all for making Tadashi feel better- he _was_ his brother after all- but _god_ , could someone just give him a _break_?

 _No_ , the voice in his head answered, _no one's going to give you a break, Hiro_. Hiro's eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out who was saying it. Hiro didn't know anyone who could talk to people through their minds. Sure, he knew mind readers, but the only mind reader he knew was Tadashi's friend Fred- and Fred wouldn't say anything like that to Hiro. No one was in the hall. Hiro angrily kicked at the ground before turning another corner. He just wanted to sleep- he was too tired and it was too early for this.

His shared room with _Tadashi_ was the last corridor B4. He had lived there as long as he could remember and honestly- he didn't want to go there now. Hiro loved his brother- he really did- but he just wanted a break from him and all the expectations he set. Couldn't he just be Hiro, without worrying what his older brother had done when he was Hiro's age?

Probably not, Hiro sighed, putting his hand on the door. It melted away instantly and Hiro stepped inside, not even bothering to see if it rematerialized on the other side. He ran a hand through his hair, walking over towards his side of the room. Even their sides of the room was different- Hiro's was messy and unorganized, whereas Tadashi's was the exact obvious- except for his brother being sprawled out on the bed, the blankets barely covering his feet. Hiro sighed, walking towards his bed. He dropped his bag on the ground, stepped forwards and collapsed on his unmade bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Hiro...?" Hiro moaned, grabbing the pillow and shoving it over his head. "You gotta get up."

"No." Hiro mumbled, hating whoever was waking him up for waking him up. He wanted more sleep- it was too early.

"It's like 10."

 _Still too early..._

A hand grabbed the pillow that was covering Hiro's head, wrenched it out of Hiro's grip, and slammed it back down on Hiro's head.

He was awake now.

"Ow!" Hiro shot upwards, glaring out at Tadashi. "Dude!" He didn't look happy. Hiro realized it was most likely because he had walked out of his 1 on 1 class- again. "I'm sorry." Hiro sighed, getting up. "I'll go apologize again-"

"No." Tadashi shook his head, pushing Hiro back down on the bed. Hiro realized he was still wearing his uniform. It was probably all wrinkly now- probably another reason Tadashi was pissed at him. "Hiro, you can't just shake it off again." Hiro rolled his eyes and got out of Tadashi's grip. "That's the 4rth class you've just walked out of- you can't do that! You need to listen to what he has to say and try and improve your skills-"

"I do listen to what he has to say, that's just it." Hiro shook his head, walking into the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror. "He just doesn't listen to what _I_ have to say." He mumbled as Tadashi walked in. Hiro caught a glimpse of himself and Tadash in the mirror and say immediate differences- Tadashi was a lot taller and better looking- more adult-like and mature features, whereas Hiro looked like a 5 year old.

 _Don't sell yourself short_ , the voice added helpfully, _you look at least 6._

"Hiro..." Tadashi sighed, turning as Hiro walked past him and over towards the messy side of the room again. "I get that it's hard-"

"No, you don't!" Hiro snapped before he could help himself. After all, _Tadashi_ wasn't constantly compared to someone else, was he? "Now just let me go to class." Hiro said, angrily grabbing his bag from the floor.

Tadashi took a deep breath- Hiro could almost see steam shooting out of his ears. Good, Hiro thought without meaning too. His brother handed him a slip. "Don't skip it." Tadashi added, walking past Hiro without another word.

Hiro didn't unfold the paper until he was inside his next class- superhero history, or whatever you wanted to call it.

Legible handwriting filled the page, the paragraphs finished with a loopy signature at the end.

 _Hiro Hamada,_

 _You have been issued an academic-detention by the adult Robert Callaghan._ _T_ _he detention will take place on October 23rd at 3:45 until 6._

 ** _Warning: If you skip this, you will risk suspension or_ _expulsion_ _._**

 _Sincerely, Robert Callaghan_

Hiro sighed, his hand holding the paper dropping down. He resisted the urge to rip up the note and throw it away. Stupid Callagha, stupid school, stupid Tadashi. Instead of ripping up the note, Hiro folded it carefully and threw it into his bag, secretly hoping it would be crumpled and crushed to the point where he would have to throw it out. Knowing his luck, however, it would remain in perfect condition.

Hiro really hated his life.


End file.
